Encrucijada
by Aka-Kame
Summary: Raph se encuentra dividido: su corazón, mente y lealtad están tirando en direcciones opuestas y lo único que tiene en claro es que no importa que decida, al final terminaría perdiendo a su familia. ¿O será su familia quien terminará perdiéndolo a él?
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada al escribir y publicar aquí esta historia._**

Bueno vengo aquí con una nueva historia y es que simplemente una vez que esta idea surgió en mi cabeza no podía quitármela de encima así que tuve que escribirla y publicarla para ver si a alguien más le gustaba y/o interesaba.

Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo y que puede que mis actualizaciones no sean tan seguidas como los de otros escritores(as), por lo que les pido paciencia, claro que si a nadie más le gusta puede que no pase del prólogo así que agradecería aunque sea un comentario o crítica constructiva para saber si es del interés de alguien y continuarla.

Y si me conocen sabrán que tengo una debilidad por Raphael, me encantan los fic en los que muestran un lado más profundo de él así que trato de escribir sobre ello, aunque en esta historia pienso que de cierta manera me enfocare también más en los otros personaje o al menos en una parte, sobre todo como sus personalidades se afectan entre ellos, lo siento no puedo decir mucho más sin darles spoilers o contarles de plano toda la historia.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El frío aire de la noche le hizo temblar pero aquello no era suficiente para disuadirlo de regresar a la guarida, en su lugar sus ojos permanecían fijos en la distancia donde las miles de luces de las farolas, espectaculares, departamentos y negocios proporcionaban una vista única desde lo alto de aquel edificio en donde se encontraba.

Algo en ese paisaje nocturno siempre había logrado tranquilizarle, sin embargo hoy ni siquiera era capaz de verlo, todo lo que su mente podía procesar era el dilema en el que se encontraba. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan confundido, no importaba la decisión que tomará simplemente no había forma de ganar, eligiera lo que eligiera podría conservar una parte de su familia pero perdería a la otra, era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

Él no se consideraba de las personas, o tortugas mutantes en su caso, que pensarán mucho en el incierto futuro que tenían por delante, en cambio vivía el día al día al máximo por lo que nunca imaginó que llegaría el momento en que se encontraría en tal encrucijada, en la que precisamente debería tener en cuenta como el futuro se vería afectado dependiendo de la decisión que en el presente tomara.

Suspirando de frustración y enojo dejo su mente vagar al día en que todo aquello comenzó.

 ** _Escena retrospectiva, hace dos meses..._**

El verano estaba llegando a su fin por lo que las noches comenzaban a ser más frías, claro que eso no era impedimento para que él disfrutara saltando por las azoteas a pesar del clima, no obstante tenía que llevarle a su padre su mezcla de té favorito que Abril le había comprado, y que por supuesto él se había ofrecido a recoger para poder tomar un poco de aire "fresco". Ya que si bien el número excesivo de vehículos, fábricas y personas hacían imposible que este no estuviera viciado, todavía era mucho mejor que el aire que llegaba a concentrarse en las alcantarillas.

Pero ahora que ya tenía en su posesión el paquete era necesario volver, nunca era buena cosa meterse con sensei y su té, así que resignado a que su tiempo en la superficie había acabado por el día de hoy apresuró el paso. Al menos había tenido algo de acción camino al departamento de Abril, salvando a una exuberante mujer de unos estúpidos dragones púrpuras, así que tan solo por eso Raphael regresaba de buen humor y sin duda hoy dormiría bien.

Más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, Raph se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar y viendo que ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable entró con porte decidido, solo para congelarse apenas había dado un paso dentro. Confundido comenzó a parpadear rápidamente en un intento de dejar de estar viendo doble, porque simplemente no era posible estar viendo a dos Leo's, dos Mike's, dos Donnie's y dos Maestros Splinter's en medio de la sala.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo es shock, parado como un tonto justo en la entrada, hasta que la voz de Mike le saco de la bruma de su aturdimiento.

–¡Y eso, queridos dobles de otra dimensión, es un Raphie!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Ya saben si les gusto y quieren que continué por favor deja un comentario.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, por lo que no gano nada al escribir y publicar aquí esta historia.**

 **Aclaración del capítulo:** Por el prólogo se debieron de haber dado cuenta que habrá dos Leos, dos Mike's, dos Donnie's y dos Maestros Splinter's. Así que para diferenciarlos un poco cuando específicamente me refiera a las tortugas por su nombre completo y a Splinter como Maestro, es porque son los que vienen de otra dimensión. Por lo tanto los nombres abreviados y Sensei serán para los personajes que pertenecen al universo original de la historia. Todo esto salvo cuando sean los mismos personajes refiriéndose a sus otros yos de la manera en que ellos están acostumbrados a nombrarse. Espero haberme dado a entender XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 ** _Punto de vista de Leonardo_**

Había sido un día completamente común en nuestras no tan comunes vidas, acabábamos de regresar de nuestra patrulla nocturna por lo que estábamos entregando el informe a nuestro maestro, cuando una intensa luz invadió la guarida cegándonos y aturdiéndonos.

Entonces todo había pasado tan rápido como comenzó, y a pesar de que nada parecía estar donde debería o que al parecer algunas cosas faltaban mientras otras sobraban, podía sentir que seguíamos en la guarida. Trate de hacer un rápido análisis antes de detectar que había más presencias aparte de mis hermanos y maestro, los demás también lo sintieron y como uno desenvainamos nuestras armas mientras nos colocamos todos a espaldas uno contra otro en círculo para ser capaz de enfrentar las amenazas.

Y aunque creí estar preparado para cualquier cosa, no lo estaba para encontrarme frente a frente con otro yo, el cual también tenía ambas katanas desenvainadas. Un fugaz vistazo a mí alrededor me sirvió para ver que no era el único con doble. Al parecer todos teníamos uno, aunque me es imposible confirmarlo en el caso de mi maestro quien se encuentra justo detrás de mí, y no podía voltear ya que significaría dejar de vigilar al intruso adelante mío.

Sí, porque podría parecer que era yo pero eso no era posible, así que en consecuencia era algún truco de nuestros enemigos y por lo tanto un intruso que tenía que ser eliminado para mantener a salvo a mi familia. Estaba listo para saltar sobre mi adversario sintiendo como mis también mis hermanos estaban preparados para hacer lo mismo, cuando repentinamente un doble grito nos dejó quietos en nuestros lugares.

–¡YAME!

Debido a nuestra rigurosa formación automáticamente acatamos la orden sin dudar ni un segundo, no obstante eso no significaba que dejáramos de estar en guardia por lo que continúe en posición de ataque a espera de lo que a sucedería.

–¡¿Uh, Donnie como puedo estar allá bajo si sigo aquí arriba?!

–Técnicamente Mike no puedes, a no ser qu…

–Donnie, versión reducida por favor.

–Bien Leo, en resumen es posible que nos encontramos ante un fenómeno ligado al espacio-tiempo, por lo que mi conjetura es que estamos frente a nuestros yo existentes de algún otro universo.

Bueno eso era extraño y perturbador, cierto que se parecían a nosotros pero definitivamente no actuaban como nosotros, y no creo que nuestros enemigos hicieran algo como eso, eran más de ir a matar que perder el tiempo con cosas superfluas. Aún así sabia que debía asegurarme por mi mismo.

–Donatello, informe.

–Las lecturas del escáner confirman variaciones atmosféricas y magnética significativas a las normalmente acostumbradas en nuestro mundo, así como una alteración en la atmósfera que dejó una huella electromagnética, por lo que confirmo un fenómeno espacio-temporal que nos trasporto a una dimensión paralela a la nuestra.

–Wow chicos, ellos realmente se oyen como ustedes, sólo que diferente.

–Eso no tiene sentido, Mike.

–Bien hijos míos, esta sin duda es una situación un tanto peculiar, pero ciertamente no mala en realidad, así que debemos ser buenos anfitriones dándoles la bienvenida a nuestros huéspedes, ofreciéndoles toda la ayuda que necesiten para aclimatarse en lo que encontramos un modo de que regresen a casa.

–¡Hai, sensei!

–Y nosotros agradecemos enormemente que nos permitan quedarnos mientras resolvemos como volver a nuestro mundo.

Las palabras de nuestro maestro siempre habían sido da ley para nosotros, así que como uno sólo mis hermanos y yo procedimos a guardar nuestras armas para posteriormente hacer una reverencia en muestra de gratitud. Era claro que todos estábamos un poco sacudidos por encontrarnos en dicha situación, pero si maestro Splinter consideraba el lugar seguro y confiable podíamos bajar un poco la guardia, eso no significaba que yo confiaría plenamente en estos desconocidos, no hasta que ellos me mostraran que eran dignos de dicho honor.

Por lo que no pude evitar tensarme cuando el doble de mi hermano Michelangelo corrió hacia nosotros comenzando a revisarnos de arriba abajo, invadiendo groseramente nuestro espacio personal. Creo que eso era lo que más me desconcertaba. Si algo caracterizaba a mi hermano más joven era su seriedad, nunca hablaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y si no dudará tanto en dar el último golpe, con su innata agilidad se convertía en el ninja más mortífero de los tres.

En cambio su versión en este mundo parecía un niño con una sobre dosis de azúcar. No se estaba quieto ni por un segundo pasando de uno a otro y parloteando cosas sin sentidos. Ya me estaba comenzando a marear cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a Michelangelo agarrándole del brazo derecho antes de gritarle a la otra versión de mi hermano Donatello.

–¡Mira Donnie!, tienen una especie de armadura, ¿Por qué tú no nos has hecho armaduras?

Aquel comentario me hizo hervir la sangre, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Donatello hablo.

–No es una armadura.

–¿Entonces qué es? –Volvió a insistir el pequeño parlanchín, moviendo de un lado a otro la mano que sostenía, y continúo hablando a pesar de que nuestro Michelangelo liberó bruscamente su brazo de su molesto doble– definitivamente se siente como metal, aunque no brilla como debería.

–Es una prótesis especial que diseñe, –respondió Donatello con evidente disgusto en su voz, pues aquel tema era muy delicado y doloroso para todos nosotros, ya que nos recordaba los tiempos más oscuros que habíamos vivido. –su función es reemplazar el miembro perdido.

Oí jadeos de asombro mientras veía como el doble de mi hermano pequeño palidecía viendo con horror lo que antes observaba con fascinación. La prótesis comenzaba ocho centímetros arriba del codo, completando el brazo, muñeca y mano que fue amputada en una de las más brutales paleas que hemos tenido, todos guardamos cicatrices de aquella vez, aunque Michelangelo fue sin duda quien se llevo la peor. Sin embargo todos nosotros en su momento experimentamos en carne propia tal traumática perdida.

Sin ser realmente consciente de mis acciones fije mi vista en las piezas robóticas que cada uno de nosotros portábamos. De la mano derecha de Michelangelo pase a la pierna izquierda de Donatello que comenzaba justo en la rodilla, después a la larga pieza que sustituía la cola de mi maestro, que aunque no se veía iniciaba a cinco centímetros de la espalda baja, y finalmente por el rabillo de mi ojo eche un vistazo a lo que debería de ser mi concha, o al menos gran parte de ella.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento para alejar los deprimentes pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse, recordándome que soy el líder y debo comportarme como tal. Al abrirlos centre mi atención al yo de este mundo, solo para ser nuevamente interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra.

–Bueno tíos, aún así sigue siendo cool, apuesto a que puedo dar mejores golpes y detener armas con esa mano sin preocuparme.

Definitivamente estaba consiguiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ¿es que acaso no necesitaba respirar para hablar?, al parecer la respuesta era no porque seguía y seguía mientras volvía a saltar de un lado para otro hablando de lo increíble de tener miembros robóticos.

Para evitar terminar matando a la otra versión de mi querido hermano, utilice todas y cada una de las técnicas de relajación que conocía, mientras trataba de ignorarlo. Esto claro, hasta que hizo una muy rara pregunta.

–Por cierto chicos, ¿Dónde dejaron a su Raphie?

–¡¿Qué rayos es un Raphie?!

No sé que me desconcertó más, si la pregunta en sí o el hecho de que nuestro Michelangelo repentinamente hubiera hablado, lo cual era un claro signo de lo sacudido que estaba por los actuales conocimientos. Una vez que estuviéramos solos hablaría con él, debía recordarle que no importara lo que pasara, nunca debíamos dejar que nuestras emociones nos controlaran o podría ser nuestro fin.

–Raphie, ya sabes el gruñón del equipo, la mecha corta quien le gusta ir golpeando a la gente.

–El que siempre usa los músculos en lugar de la cabeza y le gusta destruir las cosas.

–El que nunca obedece las órdenes y es imprudente arrojándose a las batallas sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus acciones traen a la familia.

Bueno eso no se escuchaba para nada bien, si habíamos logrado sobrevivir hasta el momento es porque trabajamos como uno solo todo el tiempo, así que tener a alguien con tal descripción definitivamente nos hubiera llevado a la eminente destrucción hace mucho tiempo.

Una rápida mirada a los demás me hizo saber que opinaban lo mismo, así que no importaba qué o quién fuera un "Raphie", era un potencial peligro para mi familia y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Lo mejor era asegurarse de que mantuviera la distancia, porque sinceramente no quiero llegar al punto de tener que eliminarlo y hacer enojar a nuestros anfitriones, pero como líder del equipo y futura cabeza del clan era algo que haría sin dudar ni un segundo con tal de asegurar el bienestar de los míos.

–Lo sentimos, aún estamos algo confundidos por el este inusual viaje entre dimensiones, así que les agradecería que fueran un poco más específicos y concretos sobre Raphie, por favor.

Sabía que Donatello sería el que indagaría más sobre "Raphie", después de todo es el que mejor sabe que el saber es poder, sin embargo antes de que pudiéramos obtener una mejor respuesta, el ligero zumbido de una puerta abriéndose y la repentina presencia extraña capturó la atención de todo el mundo.

Con las manos listas para desenvainar mis espadas gire hacia la entrada. Allí orgullosamente de pie se encontraba una tortuga que jamás había visto, su piel era de un rico verde oscuro que hacían resaltar tanto la roja mascara como sus penetrantes ojos dorados, parecía sobrepasarme con unos buenos diez centímetros en altura, y aunque odiara si quiera aceptarlo solo en mis pensamientos, también sus músculos estaban más trabajados y desarrollados que los míos.

Su tensa postura y la forma en que sus puños se abrían y cerraban eran sin duda un claro indicio de que se preparaba a atacar a la mínima provocación, toda su apariencia gritaba guerrero. Y no uno cualquiera, sino de esos que parecían haber estado en el infierno y salidos victoriosos por todas esas cicatrices que ostentaba, y que rivalizaban con las nuestras.

Por lo que a pesar de confiar en mis habilidades, no me segaba la vanidad para saber que si luchaba con él me costaría trabajo, y una buena cantidad de heridas antes de lograr que sucumbiera ante mi katanas. Sobre todo si tengo en cuenta el par de sai en su cinto. Armas conocidas por su eficacia en detener los ataques de espada, hacer gran daño a corta y larga distancia según la habilidad de su dueño, e incluso a ser capaz de romper las afiladas hojas.

Sí, en definitiva era un ser muy peligroso. Tal vez debía acabar con él ahora mismo cuando parecía estar en shock por nuestra presencia, ya que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

Desgraciadamente la molesta voz del Michelangelo de esta dimensión saco al otro de su estado, para confirmar que no me había equivocado al deducir quien era el recién llegado.

–¡Y eso, queridos dobles de otra dimensión, es un Raphie!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Si lo sé parece que la historia no avanzo nada, pero para la historia es necesario mostrar desde el inicio el punto de vista de las "nuevas" versiones de los personajes.

El próximo capítulo prometo que todo comenzara a avanzar, y ya saben dejen sus comentarios con dudas, sugerencias y opiniones.


End file.
